official_peppa_pigfandomcom-20200213-history
School Project
School Project is the twelfth episode of the fifth series of Peppa Pig. It is the 224th episode overall. Synopsis It's school project time for Peppa and her friends which means they have to build castles and bring them into playgroup!! Plot The episode opens up on the playgroup, with Peppa and her friends there. Madame Gazelle tells the children about what the picture is about on the easel. Danny replies that it is a castle, and then Gazelle asks the children to go home and make a castle. She also says that they can make their castles from old bits and bobs they find at home, but Suzy replies if they could use glitter. Gazelle then tells all the children that they can not use too much glitter, because it gets everywhere. Pedro then replies if he can make his castle big, and Gazelle replies that they can make it as big as they like. The children then laugh and leave as the bell rings, with Gazelle replying that the only limit is their imagination. At the Pig house, the family are eating breakfast. Peppa tells her parents that she has good news, which is the school project Gazelle mentioned earlier at playgroup. The rest of the family gasp and Peppa replies that she needs to make a castle. Daddy Pig then replies that she can use the empty cereal box, and stick yoghurt pots on the side. Peppa replies that it is just a box with pots on it, and then she says that it has to be good. Mummy Pig then says if she knew Madame Gazelle told Peppa what to do. Peppa then replies that they had to use our imagination, and imagining herself a fantastic castle, and big enough for her to live in. Her parents then reply with a "right" message. Meanwhile, at Suzy's house, Mummy Sheep replies to her daughter if she knew Madame Gazelle told her to make a real fairy palace. Suzy then replies "with all the fiddly bits." Her mother then gets on the phone and tells a woman that she can't come into work today, due to the school project and then asks if she needed any help, but she then replies that she should be able to manage. Back at the Pig house, Peppa had drawn a painting of her castle, but to be much, much bigger. Daddy Pig then replies "that if it needs to be big, they should use concrete." Mummy Pig replies that they must be able to find a big-enough cardboard box. Peppa replies if they have a big box, and Daddy replies no. Mr. Zebra then rings the doorbell with a delivery for Daddy Pig, but he replies that he doesn't remember ordering anything this large, but it turns out that it was a new lightbulb. Daddy replies why they used so much packaging for these things, and Mr. Zebra replies if they could take the box away, but Peppa stops Mr. Zebra from doing that, and replies that they need the box. Peppa then goes back inside, and tells her parents that they've found a big cardboard box. Mummy replies "that's your castle almost done," but Peppa replies that it's not almost done, and says that they have to stick things on, paint it, and the glitter, but Mummy's phone rings and reveals it to be Suzy Sheep. Peppa then talks to Suzy how her school project was coming, and she replies that she's doing very well, but then asks her mummy to be more pointy and taller. Suzy then gets back on Peppa about her castle going, with Peppa replying "quite hard work," but then says her parents are helping a little tiny bit. Daddy Pig then says if what she thinks of the tower, but replies that it is a bit cardboardy-looking. Daddy then replies if he thinks he could paint it. Peppa then gets back on Suzy that she needs to get on with her work, and seeing her tomorrow. After Peppa and Suzy's call, she notices that the entire castle had been already painted, with Daddy replying that they got there in the end. Peppa then tells her parents to add one more thing to the castle: glitter. Mummy replies that it would stop the castle from looking real, with Daddy saying to her that they've completely run out of glitter. At the playgroup the next day, everyone is bringing their castles in. Madame Gazelle then replies on Suzy's, "A fairy palace, with her must have been tricky," but Suzy replies it was easy. Peppa then comes in, with her saying being made out of a big cardboard box for her castle, with Gazelle replying that it was fine. Pedro Pony then comes in with a knight costume, and Gazelle replies if he did not make a castle. Pedro replies that he did, but it's too big to bring in. Daddy Pony then comes in saying that they made their castle out of stone blocks. As the rest of the children come in, Gazelle replies "isn't it wonderful that the children can make using their own imaginations?." Peppa is in her castle, saying that it is big enough to live in. The narrator then says that Peppa and her friends love school projects, with all the children (except the adults) falling down and laughing, ending the episode. Characters Main Characters *Peppa *Mummy Pig *Daddy Pig Supporting Characters *Madame Gazelle *Suzy Sheep *Mummy Sheep Minor Characters *George *Danny Dog *Wendy Wolf *Freddy Fox *Pedro Pony *Zoe Zebra *Rebecca Rabbit *Emily Elephant *Candy Cat *Daddy Zebra *Daddy Rabbit *Daddy Pony *Mummy Wolf *Granddad Dog *Mummy Cat *Mummy Elephant Trivia *During the credits, sparkling glitter can be seen surrounding them. Category:Episodes Category:Series 5